Heylin Symbiote
by mah29732
Summary: The Xiaolin monks face their most toughest opponent yet and even their traditional foes are afraid of the new villain. Crossover with Spiderman.
1. A New Evil Arrives

Heylin Symbiote

Chapter 1: A New Evil Arrives

After countless failures of attempting to retrieve the Shen Gong Wu from the Xiaolin Temple, Jack Spicer was once again in his laboratory fixing up the Chameleon Bot once more. This time he was going to once again use the Chameleon Bot for his own purposes, but Wuya was quite skeptical as she walked into the scene.

"You're still working on that piece of junk?" asked Wuya, "Even a piece of junk like that can do better than you."

"Hey, I'm trying to upgrade the Chameleon Bot right here" replied Jack as he was busy with a screwdriver and some other tools, "do you mind lighting up on the insults?"

"Fine" replied Wuya as she left the scene, "you're boring anyway."

As Wuya was prepared to hit the hay for the night, she could have felt something strange was coming down to the atmosphere. A strange asteroid of some kind broke through the atmosphere and began to head toward Jack Spicer's mansion. Wuya thought of nothing what was inside the asteroid; she just had an uneasy feeling about it. As the slept for the night, the strange asteroid made its way crashing right in the backyard of Jack Spicer's mansion. Strange green, black, red ooze emerged from the asteroid and began to slowly creep toward the mansion.

"This stuff is pretty hard work" said Jack who placed his tools down, "I better take a rest, after all even us evil geniuses need their beauty sleep."

As Jack Spicer dozed off on a chair he found and slept on the table, the strange ooze that emerged from the asteroid slipped right into the laboratory that not even a mouse was aware of its presence. The ooze then notice Jack Spicer was sleeping and drooling as usual. It noticed how pathetic Spicer would be as a good host, so instead it began to focus its attention on the unfinished Chameleon Bot. The strange ooze then began to leap right onto the robot and began to absorb it to form a strange muscular being.

"Please, I don't want to go to school mom" cried Jack in his sleep as he began to notice some sort of salvia dripping on him.

As he woke up, he screamed as he notice a strange alien-like being right in front of him. The strange being had the body of a man, but its head was that of a monster with large white eyes starring right at Jack Spicer.

"W-w-what are you?" asked Jack.

"You must be Jack Spicer" replied the strange being, "allow me to introduce myself. I am known as the Heylin Symbiote, and I have come to claim this planet for my own."

"Uh, okay" replied Jack, "but what sort of creature are you?"

"If you must know, I'm a symbiote" replied the strange being, "now excuse me. If you could kindly point me to the Xiaolin Temple, I shall be on my way."

"What's going on here?" asked Wuya as she woke up due to Jack Spicer's childish screams, along with Hannibal Roy Bean making an entry.

"Yea, what she said" added Hannibal.

"Uh, guys" said Jack as he ran toward their side, "you didn't tell me about this Heylin Symbiote didn't you?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about this fellow" said Hannibal, "he is perhaps one of the most evil members of the Heylin forces, and one of the most powerful ones, even more powerful than me or Chase Young."

"So kind of you Hannibal to introduce me to this weakling" said the Heylin Symboite, "now I would certainly want to know the location of the Xiaolin Temple so that I can have all the Shen Gong Wu."

"But we're suppose to work together to get these Wu, right?" asked Jack.

"Since I'm more powerful than all three of you combined" replied the Heylin Symbiote, "I don't need you three anymore. Speaking of which, you may as well hand over your remaining Wu to me."

"Please don't take my Monkey Staff" said Jack as he grabbed it and held it dearly to himself as if it were a stuffed animal.

"You can keep that one" said the Heylin Symbiote, "but I'm more interested in the other Wu you have and the location of those troublesome Xiaolin monks."

"Uh, whatever you say" said Jack as he gathered all the remaining Wu, Hannibal and Wuya had kept and handed it over to the Heylin Symbiote like the coward he was.

"A wise decision for once in your life" said the Heylin Symbiote as he gathered up the remaining Wu then he stretched his arms into a fist and knocked the wall down, "if you don't mind, I have some business to take care off with some Xiaolin monks."

"How could you" protested Wuya to Jack.

"Boy, you're really driving my patience" said Hannibal, "just what the heck is your strategy on this?"

"Well, since the Heylin Symbiote left, I did some sort of research on other sort of similar cases of these sort of symbiotes" said Jack.

"Yea, I'm listening" continued Hannibal.

"There is one such other case in New York City" said Jack, "of where this vigilante known as Spiderman took down one of these symbiotes."

"So you're saying we should head to NYC?" asked Wuya.

"Yep" replied Jack.

"Well then boy" said Hannibal, "maybe we should be the ones finding the symbiote that was defeated by this Spiderman. Fight fire with fire I always say."

Meanwhile, back at the Xiaolin Temple, Master Fung was having some trouble with his usual meditations as the four Xiaolin monks and Dojo came into the scene.

"Master Fung" said Raimundo, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine Raimundo" replied Master Fung, "but I have some sort of unsettling feeling that something bad is about to happen to which is even worse than whatever Hannibal, Chase, Jack Spicer or Wuya are capable of."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Omi.

Suddenly there was a large explosion right in front of the temple which sent shockwaves everywhere.

"What the heck was that?" asked Clay.

"I think it's best if you four and Dojo go and take as many Shen Gong Wu as you can" replied Master Fung, "I have always feared this day would have come."

As the four Xiaolin monks went to work and raced toward the temple, the door was already busted down as they reached the vault of where the Shen Gong Wu were located.

"Jack Spicer couldn't have done this" said Kimiko as she examined the destroyed door, "not even Hannibal, Chase or Wuya could have done it."

"Well, let's see who is the no good varmint who's responsible for this" said Clay as he and the others walked into the vault.

As the four Xiaolin monks walked into the vault, they notice a strange figure caring some of the Shen Gong Wu from the vault.

"Stop where you are thief" said Omi as he got into his fighting stance and stood his ground.

"So, it's about time I met you four face to face" said the strange figure as it revealed itself to be some sort of a strange humanoid with green, black and red colors all over it as what it seem like to be the body of the Chameleon Bot, "I am known as the Heylin Symbiote and my mission in life is to merge myself with Mala Mala Jong, and there is nothing you four monks can do a single thing about it."

The Heylin Symbiote then began to make an evil laugh and suddenly the four Xiaolin monks could see what a monster the Heylin Symbiote really was as they notice its lizard-like tongue slivering about.

"I don't care how powerful you are" said Omi in his usual defiant voice, "you're not going to leave with those Shen Gong Wu."

"I'll like to see you try" said the Heylin Symbiote as he placed the Shen Gong Wu on the ground, "come on, why don't one of you four try to take it from me?"

"This should be a piece of cake" replied Kimiko.


	2. Enter Venom

Chapter 2: Enter Venom

The four Xiaolin monks stood still as the Heylin Symbiote was in his fighting position.

"So, you think you four monks can take the Shen Gong Wu I hold right here?" asked the Heylin Symbiote as he placed the Wu right on the ground, "Come on, I dare you four to take it from me."

"Is he kidding?" asked Omi, "I bet we can take that just as fast."

"Then why don't you bring it?" asked the Heylin Symbiote.

"Oh, it's already brought on to your behind" replied Omi.

"Please Omi, don't try this again" sighed Raimundo.

The four Xiaolin monks made their attack against the Heylin Symbiote who was guarding the Shen Gong Wu. All four monks used their Wudai powers against the Heylin Symbiote. Raimundo and Kimiko combined their Wudai powers to attempt to shoot fireballs at the Heylin Symbiote who quickly managed to dodge the attacks. One of the fireballs was successful in managing to hit the symbiote, and small pieces of it began to fall right on the floor, and crawl toward Raimundo and Kimiko who were unaware of it. Meanwhile, Omi used his Wudai powers against the Heylin Symbiote and attempted to give the symbiote a good punch, the Heylin Symbiote quickly managed to recover and give Omi a good kick sending him crashing right into Clay who was about to use his Wudai powers against the Heylin Symbiote.

"I think I'll be leaving right now" said the Heylin Symbiote as he gathered the Wu he placed on the ground.

"Oh no you don't" said Raimundo.

"There's still two of us standing" added Kimiko to which both of them were unaware of pieces of the Heylin Symbiote were already on them.

"Oh, I think you two will make two new friends of mine" said the Heylin Symbiote as he took the stolen Shen Gong Wu and stretched his way out of the temple.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Kimiko.

"I don't know" replied Clay who was trying to recover from the attack and getting Omi off of him, "but we should find out what's going on."

"Hey, I just arrived in time" said Dojo, "did I miss the fight?"

"I'm afraid you just did" replied Raimundo, "that Heylin Symbiote was so fast, we couldn't even give him a good hit."

"Well, would have been the fight of the century, but just what the heck is a symbiote anyway?" asked Dojo.

"I believe I might be able to answer that question" replied a familiar voice to Omi to which Jermaine came into the scene.

"Jermaine, I did not expect you to come and visit so soon" said Omi.

"Well, I kind have had this strange feeling that something like this would happen to you four" said Jermaine, "there was another symbiote in New York not awhile ago to which this vigilante known as Spiderman fought him."

"So how do you know about this Spiderman, is he half spider?" asked Omi.

"Uh, no" replied Jermaine, "I think he might have been someone who was bitten by a spider which was designed for some research for the government or something on those lines."

"So you can show us where this symbiote this Spiderman fought?" asked Clay.

"Sure, come back to New York with me" replied Jermaine, "we may even run into Spidy."

"Hold up, Master Fung wouldn't want us to travel to New York for no reason" said Kimiko.

"Uh, I think he may allow this" said Dojo as he began to shake a lot, "I am sensing a Shen Gong Wu alert for New York."

"Again?" asked Raimundo, "Isn't that where we found the Serpent's Tail?"

"Yes, but I think someone quite important purchased an ancient artifact" replied Dojo.

"So what's the Shen Gong Wu were' going to pick up this time?" asked Raimundo.

"Don't know" replied Dojo, "this one is a pretty mysterious Wu, and even Master Dashi never had a scroll for it."

"Then whatever it is, that must also be the target for the Heylin Symbiote" said Omi.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Jermaine, "Come with me to New York. I'm pretty sure you can find your Wu there."

While Jermaine was getting his Xiaolin friends a ride to New York, to which Raimundo and Kimiko were unaware they had a small elements of the Heylin Symbiote on them, Jack Spicer had already arrived on the outskirts of New York with Hannibal Roy Bean and Wuya.

"I don't see why we have to be out here" said Wuya, "just how the heck are we suppose to fight something that's always going to be faster and stronger?"

"Relax" said Jack as he was using some sort of advance tracking device, "I believe if I can find this other symbiote, we can learn how to defeat the Heylin Symbiote."

"I don't think you would want to do that" said a mysterious man who appeared from the shadows.

"Alright, just who the heck you are?" asked Hannibal to the strange man.

"The name is Flint Marko, but you folks can call me the Sandman" replied the man.

"Sandman?" asked Jack as he walked up right toward Marko, "You don't seem all that sandy to me."

"I beg to differ" replied the Sandman as he disappeared right in front of Jack and appeared right behind him.

"How did you do that?!" cried Jack.

"Look, I'll help you folks do whatever you want, but I am not going to help you find that other symbiote Spiderman fought awhile ago" replied the Sandman, "and I don't think not one of you is strong enough to take me on."

"Want to bet?" asked a voice familiar to Jack, Wuya and Hannibal as Chase Young appeared with his animal spies.

"Chase Young, just how the heck did you listen on our little problem with the Heylin Symbiote?" asked Hannibal.

"Uh, I had a couple of rats as spies inside Jack Spicer's mansion overhearing everything" replied Chase, "along with the usual crow spy that hangs around the mansion who oversaw the crash landing of the asteroid that held the Heylin Symbiote in it."

"I think you have convinced me to help these three" said the Sandman, "follow me to the last sighting of this symbiote, and you'll find all the answers you need."

As Wuya, Hannibal, Jack and Chase followed the Sandman toward the construction site where Spiderman had fought the symbiote the Sandman was talking about, Jack was quite afraid of the place.

"Don't tell me you're scared of this symbiote?" asked Chase.

"I met the Heylin Symbiote face to face" replied Jack in a timid mood, "he took the Chameleon Bot as a body, I can't believe he missed me. I'm one of the most evil geniuses on the planet."

"If I were that Heylin Symbiote, even I wouldn't choose you as a host" said Chase.

"This place seems deserted" said Wuya to the Sandman, "I say we leave."

"I'm with you" said Hannibal.

"I think you people should wait" said the Sandman as he sensed a familiar presence.

Suddenly strange black liquid was regenerating right behind Jack Spicer into what it seem like a man of some sort. Jack turns around and notices a spiderish-monster face with large teeth and a snake-like tongue sticking out. He screams and leaps onto Chase for safety.

"That better be sweat or I am seriously going to hurt you" said Chase where Jack had jumped onto Chase for safety and was sweating like crazy.

"Just what are you doing here?" asked the black symbiote to the Sandman.

"I was surprised you survived the explosion Eddie Brock" replied the Sandman.

"A symbiote like myself can regenerate overtime despite the excessive heat, and oh, just please call me Venom" said Venom then Venom turns and notices Jack Spicer, Chase, Wuya and Hannibal, "who are these people?"

"They want to hire us to fight a greater threat" said the Sandman.

"Why should I listen to you people?" asked Venom.

Then Chase forcefully grabs Venom by the neck and pins him to the steel bar.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to give what I am saving for that Heylin Symbiote onto you" added Chase, "now is that all clear?"

"Come, we must more quickly" said Wuya, "I can sense that we may not just face the Heylin Symbiote soon, but also a new and mysterious Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself."


	3. Meet Spiderman

Chapter 3: Meet Spiderman

As the Xiaolin monks along with Jermaine and Dojo arrived at New York, they stepped out of the plane.

"The last time we came here was to find the Serpent's Tail" said Dojo, "was a pretty crafty Shen Gong Wu I might say."

"Well, we got bigger problems than that" said Raimundo, "I can sense the Heylin Symbiote is somewhere in this city."

But of course, both Raimundo and Kimiko were unaware of pieces of the Heylin Symbiote already fusing their elements together. As the Xiaolin monks along with Jermaine and Dojo made their way from the airport, there was a masked thug came running past the four monks carrying some loot.

"This varmint is asking for it" said Clay who was getting ready to fight.

"I don't think you four will want to waste your strength on a small fry like that" said Jermaine as he noticed Spiderman was coming swinging on the spider-webs he was shooting out.

"I have not seen such a thing before" said Omi who was quite amazed, "is this the Spiderman you Jermaine was speaking about?"

"Apparently yes" replied Jermaine.

"Looks like old Spidie is making quick work of that common criminal" said Dojo as he notice Spiderman leaped right behind the thug who was carrying the loot he had stolen, kicking him and sending him flying across the pavement and right into the garbage. Spiderman then used his web powers and tied up the robber for the proper authorities to arrive then leaped off.

"Quick, we must follow him if we want to recruit him to find this new Shen Gong Wu" said Raimundo.

"Then let's hit it" said Kimiko.

As the Xiaolin monks along with Jermaine and Dojo attempted to catch up with Spiderman, Spiderman notice that they were following them and suddenly began to turn on the Xiaolin monks to which he thought were his opponents. Spiderman leaped right toward Clay giving him a good kick sending him crashing right into Raimundo to which part of the Heylin Symbiote that was on Raimundo split itself into another part and went right onto Clay. Clay got up without realizing it and stood his ground.

"Now listen partner" said Clay to Spiderman, "we mean no harm to you."

"Then why were you five following me?" asked Spiderman to the four Xiaolin monks and Jermaine.

"We're Xiaolin warriors here to find the Shen Gong Wu" replied Omi, "we have also come to you for a request to help us against the Heylin Symbiote."

"You folks ran into a symbiote like the one I fought?" asked Spiderman.

"Well duh" replied Raimundo, "he kicked our butts pretty hard."

"And he took most of the good useful Shen Gong Wu" added Kimiko.

"Hi, the name's Dojo" said Dojo as he came right toward Spiderman, "I'm a big fan of your work and your comic book series."

"And you must be their pet gecko, right?" asked Spiderman.

"I would refrain from using that comment against Dojo" added Raimundo as Dojo was pretty steamed at Spiderman for that comment.

"Thank you for that wonderful suggestion Raimundo" said Dojo who was trying to keep a straight face with Spiderman.

"We have to find that Shen Gong Wu before it's not too late" said Omi, "I believe if we find the Shen Gong Wu we're looking for, we can find this Heylin Symbiote."

"Oh great" said a voice familiar to the four Xiaolin monks as they turned around and noticed Jack Spicer with his Jackbots, Hannibal Roy Bean, Wuya, Chase Young, the Sandman and Venom, "you mean I have to team up with these Xiaolin losers?"

"I'm afraid we have no choice" replied Chase.

"Chase Young, just what are you doing here?" asked Omi, "And why should we join forces?"

"Well, we consider to be the lesser of the Heylin forces, now that a more stronger Heylin force has arrived to challenge our authority" replied Hannibal.

"But why should we trust you anyway?" asked Raimundo as he and the rest of the Xiaolin monks joined by Spiderman and Jermaine got into their fighting stances, "Even if let's say we do some how beat this Heylin Symbiote, how do you know you won't still all of the Shen Gong Wu?"

"Because I shall be the first one to finally morph with Mala Mala Jong with all the Shen Gong Wu at my deposal" replied a voice familiar to everyone except Spiderman, Venom, Jermaine and the Sandman.

As everybody turned around, they notice a strange figure in the distance; it was none other than the Heylin Symbiote who revealed himself from the shadows.

"That's the Heylin Symbiote" cried Jack as he pointed at it, "Jackbots, annihilate it!"

The Jackbots came in quite numbers heading straight toward the Heylin Symbiote. Jack Spicer's robotic army attempted to use their machine guns to fire upon the Heylin Symbiote, but the Heylin Symbiote was too quick and managed to destroy several of the Jackbots before they even fired a shot at the Heylin Symbiote.

"Whoa, he's faster than the last time we fought him" said Clay.

"Well come on, let's go with the Wudai Orion Formation" said Omi to Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay.

"You got it partner" said Clay.

As the four Xiaolin monks formed the Wudai Orion Formation, Omi was quite unaware that a piece from the Heylin Symbiote that were on his three friends split and went right onto him as he powered up his Wudai powers.

"Yes, that's it my fellow symbiotes, absorb their powers" said the Heylin Symbiote softly to himself as he gave an evil grin, "soon I'll have the powers of the four elements of those Xiaolin monks under my control through Mala Mala Jong."

The four Xiaolin monks went right toward the Heylin Symbiote at fast pace and gave the Heylin Symbiote a good fight. Raimundo used his Wudai wind powers against the Heylin Symbiote which blew the Heylin Symbiote right almost off the cliff. Kimiko then used her Wudai powers and gave the Heylin Symbiote a good kick, while Clay and Omi came at him with several good hits sending the Heylin Symbiote falling off the building, but the Heylin Symbiote quickly adapted and fell right toward the ground on its feet. The Heylin Symbiote made another evil grin at the Xiaolin monks as they were prepared to go after him, when the Heylin Symbiote just left the scene.

"What the heck was that about?" asked Raimundo.

"We finally were able to kick the Heylin Symbiote's behind" replied Clay.

"Perhaps he wanted you to win" said Chase.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kimiko.

"Venom" said Chase as he turned to Venom, "is it true that symbiotes such as yourself can fuse with a host?"

"Yea, so why is that important?" asked Venom.

"Never mind that for now" replied Chase, "I'll handle things from there, but I think we should find out where this Shen Gong Wu is, then we can find that Heylin Symbiote."


	4. Elemental Symbiotes Appear

Chapter 4: Elemental Symbiotes Appear

After the strange encounter with the Heylin Symbiote, the Xiaolin monks and their temporary lesser of the evil Heylin teammates with the aid of Dojo and Wuya began to search New York City for the special Shen Gong Wu that both of them had detected. Spiderman had remembered a strange artifact of some unknown origin his late friend Harry Osborn has recently collected.

"You mean to say you knew of the special Shen Gong Wu we were searching for?" asked Raimundo to Spiderman.

"I didn't know it was at first, but I believe that artifact my late friend Harry collected may fit your description" replied Spiderman.

"Then we better get there first" said Chase, "or you know what's going to beat us there."

Meanwhile, as the Xiaolin monks, along with Jermaine, Dojo, Spiderman and the lesser Heylin evils with Venom and the Sandman were heading toward the Osborn mansion, the Heylin Symbiote was quite busy putting the pieces of Shen Gong Wu he had stolen from the Xiaolin temple and from Jack Spicer on the floor which began to give a golden glow around them and began to form Mala Mala Jong. Mala Mala Jong woke with a loud roar, but the Heylin Symbiote still had Mala Mala Jong in his influence and split Mala Mala Jong into three more versions of himself with the Ring of Nine Dragons.

"Excellent" said the Heylin Symbiote as he gave an evil smile to the four Mala Mala Jongs, "you are now ready to have those Elemental Symbiotes I have ordered to absorb the powers of those Xiaolin monks to be attached to you, and soon I shall control the Fearsome Four."

As one of the Mala Mala Jong clones used the Tiger Claw to form a portal to head toward the Osborn mansion with the Heylin Symbiote following closely behind, the Xiaolin monks arrived on the scene with the lesser of the Heylin evils at their side.

"So what do you suggest we do next?" asked Omi to Spiderman, "Where did your late friend store the Shen Gong Wu we are searching for?"

"Well, I can't remember that well, but I think it might have been in the room where the old Hob Goblin equipment might be" said Spiderman.

"Then I suggest we better get going" said Hannibal, "or I am pretty sure you know who is going to show up."

As the Xiaolin monks and their lesser of the evil Heylin counterparts with Spiderman, Dojo, Jermaine, Venom and the Sandman searched the mansion, they finally came across the room which held the old Hob Goblin equipment, but as suspected, the likes of the Heylin Symbiote was waiting for them, along with an old foe the Xiaolin monks had faced before-Mala Mala Jong and his clones.

"No fair!" cried Jack as he looked at how powerful the Heylin Symbiote was, "You got Mala Mala Jong on your side too?"

"That was the plan all along" laughed the Heylin Symbiote, "but I also have four more friends I would like to introduce to you folks."

The Heylin Symbiote then snapped its fingers and suddenly pieces of the Heylin Symbiote which were on the four Xiaolin monks slip from their temporary hosts. One of the symbiotes emerged came from Raimundo which was a gray symbiote, the one from Kimiko was a red color symbiote, from Clay emerged a brown symbiote and from Omi a blue symbiote. The Xiaolin monks were quite sick to their stomachs knowing that the Heylin Symbiote had pieces that temporary attached to them as hosts to absorb their powers quite similar how Venom once was with Spiderman.

"I should have guessed this would have happened" sighed Chase.

"You knew this all along?" asked Omi to Chase.

"Of course Chase knew it all along" replied the Wind Symbiote, "our master the Heylin Symbiote wanted us to absorb the Xiaolin monks' elemental powers so that we can use it to promote our Heylin agenda which doesn't include the lesser Heylin leaders that failed in their quest for dominance."

"I'll show you symbiotes what failure is all about" said Jack who then ordered his remaining Jackbots to attack the four Elemental Symbiotes.

The four Elemental Symbiotes using the Wudai powers absorbed by the Xiaolin monks made quick work of those oncoming Jackbots and pieces of them began to fly everywhere.

"Is that all you got?" asked the Earth Symbiote as he starred right into Jack Spicer's face and scared him to hide behind Hannibal, Wuya and Chase for protection.

"How pathetic" sighed Wuya.

"I know what you mean" said Hannibal to Wuya.

"Ditto" added Chase.

"And now" said the Heylin Symbiote as he snapped his fingers to make the four Elemental Symbiotes pay close attention to him, "it's time that you four take control of these four Mala Mala Jong clones I have here. Once you absorb the powers of Mala Mala Jong, there'll be nothing to stop us!"

"That's what you think" said the Sandman as he used his sand powers to make himself quite large.

"Wait, don't try to fight them, they're too strong even for you" said Kimiko.

"Sorry, but I can't have these creeps rule this planet" said the Sandman as he attempted to slam his large fist right onto the four Elemental Symbiotes who quickly dodged the attack.

"The Shen Gong Wu, where is it?" asked Dojo to Spiderman, "Where did your late friend place it?"

"I think it might be high upon that self of books" replied Spiderman.

"Then that's where we should go" said Jermaine as he began to climb the book self.

"He's going to get that Shen Gong Wu" said the Heylin Symbiote to the Fire and Water Symbiotes, "stop him!"

"Almost there" said Jermaine.

"Come on Jermaine" said Omi as he cheered on his friend, "you can get that Shen Gong Wu."

"Looks like the kid might need some of mine help" said Venom as he also climbed up on the book self to help Jermaine ward off the Fire and Water Symbiotes.

As Jermaine got closer to the Shen Gong Wu, the Fire and Water Symbiotes were right behind him. As the Fire Symbiote attempted to go ahead and attempt to grab Jermaine's leg, Venom surprised the Fire Symbiote by grabbing its leg instead.

"I don't think that'll be a fair fight" said Venom.

The Fire Symbiote replied by using Kimiko's Wudai powers and firing a fireball at Venom sending Venom crashing down to the floor. Venom quickly recovered from the attack began to attack the Water Symbiote who was trying to also move ahead. Jermaine finally reached the top of where the Shen Gong Wu was located, but instead, as he grabbed the Shen Gong Wu from its place, the Fire Symbiote also grabbed the Shen Gong Wu, and it began to give a golden glow.

"What's going on here?" asked Spiderman who was quite busy fighting one of the clones of Mala Mala Jong as best as he could and notice the golden glow.

"It means Jermaine and the Fire Symbiote are heading for a Xiaolin Showdown" replied Chase as he gave a clone of Mala Mala Jong a good punch sending it crashing right against the wall.

"Fire Symbiote" said Jermaine to the Fire Symbiote, "I challenge you, your three other symbiotes, the four Mala Mala Jongs and the Heylin Symbiote to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"Name your game" replied the Fire Symbiote.

"The game of the showdown is Building Hopping where the last one standing wins, since most of the Shen Gong Wu are on Mala Mala Jong, we'll use our own skills" said Jermaine.

"Fine, your team can be Spiderman, Venom, the Sandman and those lesser Heylin evils as how we have mastered the skills of your Xiaolin friends" said the Fire Symbiote.

"Fine, let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" shouted Jermaine.


	5. Hannibal's Scheme

Chapter 5: Hannibal's Scheme

As the showdown began, Jermaine was quite uneasy siding with even the likes of the lesser Heylin forces. Jermaine placed his training into action and raced right toward one of the Heylin symbiotes. He raced toward the Earth symbiote and gave it a good punch sending the Earth symbiote falling right off the building.

"The kid's good" said Hannibal as he noticed it, "too bad he's not really on our side of the aisle."

"Perhaps" said Chase as he dodged the attacks that the Mala Mala Jong clones were attempting on him, "but perhaps we can use your skills to divide up our foes like the way you recruited me."

"As much as I hate to agree" said Wuya as she kicked the Water Symbiote that was coming right at her, "I kind of agree with the plan."

"Don't worry" said the Sandman as he knocked down the Fire Symbiote off the building, "Venom, Spidie and I will bid him more time."

"Boy, will you do the honors in pointing me in the right direction?" asked Hannibal to Jack Spicer.

"You mean me?" asked Jack Spicer quite astonished by Hannibal's remarks.

"Yes, he meant you" replied Chase as he was quite busy fighting one of the Mala Mala Jong clones, dodging its Fist of Tebigong, and giving the Mala Mala Jong clone a good kick in the back.

"You'll need my help" said Spiderman to Jack.

"Well, here goes nothing" said Jack as he was given a straw and then placed Hannibal at the tip of the straw, aimed it carefully at one of the Mala Mala Jongs that was giving Venom a hard time and sent Hannibal flying right toward the shoulder of one of the Mala Mala Jongs.

Hannibal landed right on the shoulders of one of the Mala Mala Jongs that was giving Venom a good fight for his life. As Hannibal was prepared to implement his scheme, the four Xiaolin monks overseeing the showdown were suspicious of Hannibal in spite of him being on Jermaine's side.

"What's that no good bean up to?" asked Clay as he was curious what Hannibal's plans were.

"I'm not sure" replied Raimundo, "but I believe after the showdown, we better be on our guard of what comes next."

Meanwhile, Hannibal was ready to give his scheme a good try as he began to play the Mala Mala Jong's "conscious".

"Listen Mala Mala" said Hannibal to the Mala Mala Jong while he was sitting on its shoulder, "why should you and your comrades pay attention to some outsider freaks from space? You should be the ones controlling them instead."

The Mala Mala Jong that Hannibal managed to lecture to stopped fighting Venom and then turned to the other Mala Mala Jongs.

"Look, Hannibal's plan is working" said Jack.

"So it seems" said Chase.

"What are you four doing?" asked the Heylin Symbiote as he noticed how the Mala Mala Jongs were coming toward him, "You're suppose to be on mine team with the remaining other symbiotes I created."

"Looks like it's game over for the likes of you" said Hannibal as he appeared with the four Mala Mala Jongs.

"Oh, you think that?" asked the Heylin Symbiote as he gave an evil grin, "Since I can't have one of these Mala Mala Jongs on my side, I might as well take control of the likes of Chase Young instead!"

The Heylin Symbiote then abandoned the Chameleon Bot it was controlling and began to sliver over to where Chase Young was busy fighting the Wind and Water Symbiotes. Chase was too busy to notice the presence of the Heylin Symbiote who surprised him as the Heylin Symbiote gave Chase a good punch sending him flying nearly off the cliff of the building. Chase managed to recover from the attack and charge at the Heylin Symbiote. He gave the Heylin Symbiote several good punches, and a good kick sending him flying right up in the air. But the Heylin Symbiote landed on its feet and raced toward Chase. The Heylin Symbiote then gave Chase a good punch giving it the chance to take control over Chase's body. Spiderman noticed this all too well and signaled one of the Mala Mala Jongs that held the Star Hanarbi to be used against the Heylin Symbiote. The fireball raced toward the Heylin Symbiote who was trying to take control of Chase, and was unaware of the fireball's presence. The fireball hits the Heylin Symbiote, making it give an eerie scream akin to what happen to Venom.

"The Heylin Symbiote has been weaken, let's hit it with everything we got" said Jermaine to the lesser Heylin forces.

Jermaine along with Wuya, the four Mala Mala Jongs, even Jack Spicer, the Sandman, Venom, Spiderman and Hannibal all implemented their attacks against the three remaining symbiotes. Venom gave the Heylin Symbiote a good punch, along with Wuya, while the four Mala Mala Jongs concentrated on defeating the Wind and Water Symbiotes.

"Wow, look at them go" said Omi who was quite amazed of the scene of Jermaine leading the lesser of the evil Heylin forces along with being involved with Spiderman, Venom and the Sandman, "even though Jermaine is relying on the likes of Hannibal Roy Bean and our traditional enemies, they seem to have the upper hand."

"Hate to agree with you" said Kimiko, "but I think you're right about that."

As the showdown raged on, the two other symbiotes, the Wind and Water Symbiotes were booted off the cliff by Wuya, the Sandman and Venom, while everyone else concentrated on the Heylin Symbiote itself.

"So, you folks think you can beat me?" asked the Heylin Symbiote as he noticed he was very much surrounded.

"You're outmatched, from 10 to 1" added Jermaine.

"So I best that you better give up" said Chase as he recovered from the surprised attack by the Heylin Symbiote, "or I'll make you."

"Oh yea, what if I don't?" asked the Heylin Symbiote to Chase.

"I'll do this then" replied Chase as he grabbed the Heylin Symbiote's neck and threw it right off the cliff, ending the showdown.

As the showdown finished, the Heylin Symbiote and his underlings were defeated. The four Xiaolin monks and Dojo emerged curious to find what sort of Shen Gong Wu that was won from the showdown itself.

"So what sort of Shen Gong Wu is it?" asked Omi as Chase held up what looked like to be some sort of a bottle.

"Oh, I know what this sort of Shen Gong Wu is now" replied Dojo, "it was called the Bottomless Bottle, you could trap any unwanted spirit in it."

"Or perhaps let's say some degrading outsiders like the Heylin Symbiote and his minions" said Chase as he pointed the Bottomless Bottle at the Heylin Symbiote and the four other elemental symbiotes and sucked them right in and closed the lid, "here, I think you four should keep guard over these troublemakers."

"What about the Shen Gong Wu with the Mala Mala Jongs?" asked Raimundo.

"Don't worry; in spite of us being on the Heylin side" replied Hannibal, "I guess we can owe you folks one. You get at least half of the Wu you lost, we get the other half."

"We'll each give each of our sides a head start" said Wuya, "but next time when we meet again, we'll be enemies."

"Sounds good to me" said Clay as he took the Shen Gong Wu that the Xiaolin temple lost after the Mala Mala Jongs were dismembered.

The scene ends as both sides part their own ways, along with Spiderman, Venom and the Sandman as well.


End file.
